


We Wish

by parttimehuman



Series: Rarepair Galore [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Getting Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Liam and Nolan work for the same firm as Brett, who keeps posting his shower experiences on instagram. They're horny and desperate and maybe even a little bit in love.





	1. What happens on the second floor...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts).



> Many thanks to Cody Saintgnue for ruining me with the things he did on instagram in early September.

_ Second floor bathroom. 5 minutes. Not debatable. _

 

Liam looks at his phone and sighs. Nolan actually punctuating his text kind of makes it sound 300% more urgent. He takes the cup of coffee he just got himself from his desk and makes his way out of his office and down to the second floor that's currently being renovated, which makes its bathroom the perfect place to meet up and gossip. Or discuss highly important and classified matters between the two of them.

 

"What's up?" Liam greets his friend who's bouncing on his feet behind the bathroom door. Not that he's complaining. It's Friday morning and nobody really gets any serious work done on Fridays, at least not at the office they both work for. Everybody's in weekend mode, so Nolan offering him distraction is actually perfectly fine with Liam, he just doesn't get why it always has to be in such a dramatic way.

 

"So I'm guessing you haven't seen Brett's insta this morning?" Nolan asks right away, a very, very disapproving look on his face.

 

Brett Talbot is the absolute hottest guy working in their building. Nolan and Liam are in absolute agreement over the beauty that is Brett, ridiculously tall and perfectly tanned, with pale blue eyes and a smile to die for. And rumor has it, there's a literal eight pack hiding beneath his shirt and tie. If some day, one of them is lucky enough to find out, they'll both die happy. Liam doesn't stalk Brett with quite as much dedication as Nolan does, but only because he trusts in his friend keeping him updated anyway.

 

"Stop throwing me that look," Liam sighs, "just fucking show me already."

 

With a satisfied grin, Nolan holds his phone out for Liam to see what's happening on the screen. And what's happening is Brett. Brett's face is right there, with a beard stubble covering his cheeks and jaws that only makes him more attractive, his hair wet and dark, but what makes Liam hold his breath for a moment is the realization that Brett is shirtless, the tattoo on his chest perfectly visible, and also a bit of hair that makes Liam's knees go weak.

 

He taps the screen to start the video and gasps when Brett's voice suddenly echoes through the empty bathroom, greeting them with a couple of low and raspy "Hiiiiiiii"s, stating the absolute obvious, which is that Brett is in the fucking shower as he films this, then letting them know that the water feels... great. By far the best part of the fourteen seconds though is the quick dorky grin at the end that melts Liam's insides into a puddle of happiness.

 

They watch the whole thing about twenty times before they can even start talking about it.

 

"Can you believe he actually posted while he was in the shower this morning?" Nolan asks.

 

"No," Liam shakes his head, "gonna have to watch it another hundred times to make sure it's real."

 

"God he looks so good with a bit of a beard, doesn't he?"

 

"So fucking good," Liam confirms. "And that voice. Sounds different somehow, a little sleepy maybe?"

 

"Sleepy shower Brett is my new religion," Nolan declares.

 

"Now that's a religion I can get behind," Liam agrees, "and I would gladly get down on my knees to say a little prayer to him in that shower."

 

"Oh jesus, can you imagine?" Nolan gasps. "I would give anything to be in that shower with him."

 

"Literally any damn thing," Liam nods.

 

***

 

Brett leaves the second floor bathroom with a huge grin on his face, running his fingers over the stubble on his chin that's just there because he's been too lazy to shave lately, but now he thinks he should definitely keep it. He wasn't aware anybody else used the temporarily abandoned restroom to be left in peace when he went down there half an hour earlier, panicking for no particular reason other than not having expected anybody when somebody else entered, hiding in one of the stalls, biting his own hand in order to keep himself from bursting out in laughter as he listened to the two guys talking.

 

He would have recognised their voices even if they hadn't called each other by their name. Brett knows very well who Liam and Nolan are. There are not that many attractive men working at the office that are at least remotely his age after all. Still, he had no idea how... interested they seemingly are in him. Interested enough to find his insta stories and discuss them when they should be working, not that Brett minds it one bit.

 

Truth be told, Brett has thought about asking one or both of them out a few times before, but at first he thought they must be straight, and then he thought they're with each other, and he's certainly not one to come in between anything. The very recent development, though, is not only a massive ego stroke, but also an absolute game changer in this. They're into him. As much as he's doubted it before, there's no denying it after their conversation from just now. They're definitely into him.  _ Sleepy shower Brett is my new religion _ , it echoes through his head and Brett earns a very confused look by an elderly lady he passes in the hallway as he laughs out loud.

 

The question that remains is how to proceed now. A part of Brett wanted to confront them right there in the bathroom, wanted to step out of his hiding spot and reveal himself, wanted to take them up on their very tempting offer to get into the shower with him, but he feared it would be weird and slightly creepy, was afraid he'd scare them away, which is definitely the last thing he wants. There's no way he's not going to do anything about this, though. He has to, or his life might as well be over. Maybe he should just straight up talk to them? He could catch them after work, perhaps invite them to coffee? Or should he play it casual and just start making eye contact at the office? Wait until something develops without mentioning what happened this morning at all? Should he leave them a note on their desks? Somehow let them know he knows? Or maybe…

 

A thought crosses Brett's mind that he can't forget. As tempting as it is to just walk up to the two guys and ask them out, he's a sucker for games. The fact that they're completely oblivious to his earlier presence in the bathroom gives him a nice advantage, and he can't just let that go unused, can he? Maybe he should have a little fun before he seriously tries anything. Maybe it's just the kind of thrill he needs to break out of the routine that his life has become. Maybe it's time to play.

 

Excitement is tingling everywhere in Brett's body as he gets naked again that night. The act of undressing alone gives him something, the anticipation building with every piece of clothing he takes off and puts aside, goosebumps appearing where he drags his fingertips over his exposed skin. He turns on the water in the shower and waits for it to warm up before he discards his underwear as well. The thought of who he wants to see what he's about to film alone makes him a little hard.

 

***

 

_ He did it again! Send help! _

 

Another message from Nolan reaches Liam on Friday night, just after he's comfortably settled in bed with his phone and laptop and a piece of the cake his Mom brought him earlier, but he's suddenly hungry for something entirely else. Liam doesn't need to ask, he knows exactly who Nolan is talking about, his fingers slightly trembling as he unlocks his phone only to find Brett smiling at him from the screen again, wet and naked like in the absolute best of Liam's dreams.

 

This post, though, is different from the last one. Brett isn't sleepy, not at all. He shows a little more of his body, allowing Liam to stare at his pecs while trying not to drool, getting a little whimper out of him as two pink and possibly hard nipples come into sight, making Liam's mouth water and his pants grow tighter over his dick. "I love hot water," Brett says into the camera with a sinful smile, "feels so fucking good."

 

It also feels fucking good as Liam comes to the thirtieth replay of the whole thing, eyes still glued to the droplets running down Brett's throat as he groans and spurts his cum over his stomach, wishing it was Brett's. He needs a minute to catch his breath before he manages to reply to Nolan's text, admitting he's in no position to help with anything.

 

_ You jerked off to him _ ..., comes Nolan's instant reaction.

 

_ Yeah right, because you didn't _ , Liam texts back.

 

_ Don't be ridiculous. Of course I did. _

 

The whole story continues like this, with Nolan informing Liam immediately about every update and both of them being super grateful for Brett's sudden habit of filming himself in the shower, mostly with their dicks in hand. Liam discovers a new inch of Brett's body every time, memorizes every line of ink beneath it and every hair and every mole until he's easily able to put the whole image together with his eyes closed, dreaming of hot water splashing onto his shoulders as he drops to his knees and a pair of pale blue eyes looking down on him.

 

Brett doesn't seem to ever take a shower without bringing his phone, not over the weekend and not during the week that follows. Seeing him in a suit and tie at work only makes the whole thing more exciting. On Thursday, Liam stands behind Brett in the elevator, totally not staring at his butt or anything, also totally not getting off on the second floor instead of the third, and sure as hell not at all stopping for a quick wank at the lonely bathroom there.

 

His phone totally doesn’t have a folder labelled ‘Brett’, and it totally doesn’t contain every single one of his videos from inside a shower or a locker room at a gym. Brett is totally not all that he ever thinks about, and totally not the only topic he and Nolan seem to ever discuss. Totally not. 

 

A thing that totally happens though, is a new post that has Liam freaking the fuck out, this time even before Nolan can spam him with a thousand messages about it. He’s kind of used to Brett with wet strands of hair sticking to his face and water droplets glistening on his bare chest. As used as a man can be to that sight. He’s used to the eight pack abs and the beard stubble and the tattoos and his legs turning into jelly. He’s used to the low and sinful voice making his heart beat faster. 

 

What Brett is doing this time is an attack to his entire persona as a gay man with eyes and ears. The short clip starts promising as always, and then it flips something over inside of Liam a few times, makes his head dizzy and his heart go wild, sweeps him off his feet. 

 

“Hey there,” Brett beams into the camera. And then he winks. Just like that, just as if it was safe for him to fucking wink without causing any heart attacks. But that’s not the exciting part. The exciting part is what Brett has to share. 

 

“In the shower again,” he mumbles, letting the hot water soak the hair in his neck and run down his shoulders. “I still love it, but I’m starting to get bored all on my own. I wish you’d join me.” 

 

The face he makes after that is what Liam would call a puppy face, his lower lip pushed forward, his eyes fluttering before looking straight into the camera, almost…  _ begging.  _

 

Holy. 

 

Fucking.

 

Shit. 

 

Liam takes a screenshot of the single most arousing thing he’s ever seen and send a message to Nolan. 

 

_ It’s official. He’s out to kill us. _

 

The only plausible explanation for Nolan not replying instantly is that the new update as either killed him, or turned him on so much that he’s currently busy taking care of the effects on his body. Liam replays the video. Fucking hell yes he’d join Brett. Gladly. No questions asked. Not a second worth of hesitation. Absolutely. 

 

***

 

Nolan’s been reminded of that time in his life when he discovered the magical secrets of masturbation lately. He hasn’t spent nearly as much time in his bedroom or the shower with his own dick in his hand for years, but what the fuck can he do? 

 

He’s had a thing for Brett since the moment he first saw him, but Nolan has a thing for many attractive men, including Liam, who he kind of wishes would do a little more to help him than just join his fanboying over Brett. The sexy insta-shower-dude with the godlike body might be out of his league, but Liam probably isn’t, and really, there’s no good enough reason why they’ve never started anything with each other. 

 

Nolan picks up his phone. Of course he’s seen Brett’s latest attempt to drive them insane, and it surely hasn’t left him unaffected. The thing is, Brett’s not the only one out to kill him. Liam seems to be doing the same. They’ve never talked about sex and the things they like about other men much, not before Brett was in the picture so much. Maybe that’s why Nolan hasn’t really had a problem with just being friends, but something’s changed. He just doesn’t really know how to bring it up. 

 

He stares at all of Liam’s latest texts. 

 

_ It’s official. He’s out to kill us.  _

 

_ I mean, how dare he?  _

 

_ He can’t just say stuff like that while looking like that!  _

 

_ I wish I’d join him too.  _

 

_ I bet you’re busy wishing the same thing rn. Can’t blame you.  _

 

Nolan’s thumb hovers above the screen of his phone for a moment. He considers his next move. Should they just continue this thing the same way until Brett eventually stops posting these shower snippets? Or is he desperate enough to at least do  _ something?  _ Maybe he should test the waters a little? 

 

_ Guilty as charged,  _ Nolan types, looks at it for a few seconds, then hits send. 

 

_ Wanna come over? _

 

They’re two separate texts, so if Liam wants, he can interpret them as completely unrelated. Which they aren’t. Aren’t meant to be, at least. He can’t tell himself he has no ulterior motive, because he does. He’s been horny for too long, and Brett might have been the trigger, but he isn’t the only reason. And jerking off all by himself won’t do anymore. 

 

Liam comes over half an hour later, smelling like - of course - a fresh shower. 

 

“I know exactly what you did,” Nolan comments as he follows him into his living room, sitting down on the couch next to him, watching as Liam drapes his legs over Nolan’s lap. 

 

“Not exactly a surprise,” Liam smiles back, holding his phone up into the air. 

 

“Who do you think he was talking to?” Nolan asks. “Who do you think he’s waiting for to join him in that shower?” 

 

Liam shrugs. “One of his latest Sinema hookups, maybe?” 

 

Nolan sighs. There was a time when he used to hang out at Sinema at weekend nights too, but the dirty bathrooms and even dirtier looks have never appealed to him that much. It’s nice to have a few drinks and just dance and flirt and forget about anything else every once in a while, but it has nothing to with the real world, and out of all the guys he’s ever given his number to at that place, about seventy percent have never called or texted him, and the other thirty percent he still wishes they hadn’t. 

 

“Maybe someone from the gym?” He suggests. “Don’t you go to the same gym as him? Have you ever seen him talking to anyone there?” 

 

“Yeah,” Liam nods. “Only like every single attractive person who’s ever set foot in there.” 

 

Nolan wonders if that mean he’s spoken to Liam, too, but he doesn’t want to make things awkward by asking. 

 

“Maybe it’s even someone from work,” he says instead. “Can you think of any hot people our age from the firm?” 

 

“Not many,” Liam replies seriously. “I mean, I guess there are some women on the fifth floor that are kind of pretty. Erica Reyes for example. Or Hayden Romero. I don’t know. I can’t really imagine anything as exciting as a secret affair or relationship or whatever happening at that place.” 

 

“Fair,” Nolan nods. “I’m still curious.” 

 

“We should keep an eye on that,” Liam suggests with a dirty smirk. 

 

“On Brett Talbot?” Nolan asks. “No need to tell me that, man. I’ve been having two eyes on him since the beginning of time.” 

 

“I wish I’d ever have a chance with a tall blonde like him,” Liam sighs, sinking back into the cushions. 

 

The comment should at least hurt Nolan a little, since Liam is making it on  _ his  _ couch with both feet up in  _ his  _ lap and  _ his  _ fingers lazily playing around with the hair above Liam’s ankles, but all he can hear is that Liam likes tall, blond guys, and his heart is suddenly beating like crazy. Has Liam ever considered…? 

 

Doesn’t look like it. 

 

“Yeah, same,” Nolan says instead of asking. “I mean, have you seen those abs?” 

 

“And the tattoos! Did you know he had that many?” 

 

Nolan shakes his head no. “But now that I do, I kind of wanna lick them.” 

 

“I hope he never fully shaves again,” Liam adds, touching his own jawbone with one hand. Liam has a pretty hot beard, too, and Nolan wonders what it feels like on his face. Or elsewhere. 

 

“Have you imagined?” Nolan asks carefully, wrapping his fingers around Liam’s ankles, rubbing his skin. 

 

“Imagined what?” 

 

“Beard burn, Liam. Is that hot or is that just me?” 

 

“Hot,” Liam decides without so much as a second worth hesitation. “Definitely hot.” 

 

“I wish I knew what it feels like.” 

 

“You’ve never?” Liam wants to know, raising one curious eyebrow at Nolan. The soles of his feet are now pressed against Nolan’s thigh. 

 

“Never been lucky enough to have a guy with a beard put his mouth on me? Nope.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Nolan can’t believe how ridiculous their conversation is getting, especially with Liam still touching his own face, running his fingers through the hair covering it. Does he not realize what he’s doing to him? Or… Is he maybe even doing it on purpose? 

 

He doesn’t know what comes next. They’ve clearly just established that Nolan is dying to have something Liam could theoretically give to him right the second, but nothing’s happening, except for Nolan being afraid of the silence between them turning awkward. This is not the time to fuck things up with Liam. It can’t be. 

 

“I kind of want to look at it again,” he finally says, speaking quietly, observing Liam’s face to catch his immediate and genuine reaction. Liam knows what he’s talking about and grins. 

 

“Me too. Only every second of every minute of all the time ever.” 

 

They share a knowing look, and then they both have to laugh. Yes, they’re definitely good. Nolan pushes his hand a little further up Liam’s leg, moving it beneath his pants. Casually massaging another man’s calves while hanging out together could theoretically still pass as platonic, right? Nolan isn’t sure whether that’s what he wants or the complete opposite of it. 

 

Pulling his phone out of the pocket of his jeans, he throws Liam a daring look. “You think you can handle it without popping a boner on my couch?” 

 

Liam shrugs and shifts just slightly, his one foot moving closer to Nolan’s dick just by one inch. “Better not make any promises.” 

 

Nolan is freaking the hell out on the inside. What does this mean? Liam wouldn’t mind getting hard in this very situation? Is that it? Does he maybe even… want to? Is it possible? 

 

“How many times have you watched it by now?” Nolan asks jokingly, pulling his hand out from inside Liam’s pants and waiting for him to get closer so they can look into the same phone screen. 

 

Liam shrugs. “Lost count,” he mumbles. One of his legs stays over Nolan’s as he sits up and moves close. They’re connected from the shoulder to Liam’s foot stroking up and down Nolan’s leg now. Seriously, Liam can’t be oblivious to what he’s doing, can he? He simply has to know in what kind of a weak position Nolan is when they’re about to watch Brett in the shower again. He can’t possibly think his proximity and all the rubbing against Nolan aren’t affecting him. Or is that what Liam wants? To affect him? 

 

Nolan decides that it’s for the best to start the latest video again, because things are happening inside his pants either way, and if he doesn’t press play soon, he can’t blame it on Brett anymore. 

 

They both suck in a breath at “I wish you’d join me.” 

 

“Fuck,” Liam whispers. 

 

“Fuck indeed,” Nolan agrees. 

 

“Look at his neck,” Liam says before he starts the clip again, leaning in a little when he taps his finger on Nolan’s phone. 

 

Nolan focuses on the water droplets running down Brett’s neck this time. He swallows hard. He needs something to suck on immediately. 

 

“Okay, now look at his hipbone,” Nolan says before the next round. There’s one half of the V that leads down to Brett’s dick visible for a moment, and the upper part of a muscular thigh. 

 

“Close your eyes,” Liam says. “Listen to his voice.” 

 

Nolan does as he’s told and it almost kills him. A shiver runs down his spine when Brett speaks from his phone and Liam decides to place his hand on Nolan’s thigh at the exact same moment.

 

When Nolan opens his eyes again, Liam’s face is much closer than before, piercing blue eyes boring into his own. 

 

“You’re hard,” Liam says simply. 

 

Nolan’s heart skips a beat, but then he looks down and discovers that Liam isn’t doing any better than he is. So he wasn’t wrong after all. It’s happening. He nods. “You too.” 

 

“I can’t help it,” Liam replies. “It’s just what he does to me.” 

 

This is it. The moment. They can’t get past this moment without taking this thing in either one or the other direction. Nolan has to ask. 

 

“He?” 

 

Liam gives him a weak smile. His hand moves up one inch. Nolan can feel his touch burning through his pants. He’s so turned on, he wants to rip all his clothes off, and then Liam’s, and then drop to his knees and suck Liam’s cock before riding it. He might actually do it. All he needs is a sign from Liam that he wants the same. 

 

“Not only,” Liam whispers. 

 

Nolan’s hand is trembling as it moves to Liam’s on his thigh, but it doesn’t stop him from taking it and pushing it higher, looking into Liam’s eyes for any indication that he doesn’t want this, but a dark, lustful shimmer is all he can find. Liam’s hand moves to cup his dick all by itself. Nolan lets out a moan. It feels so good to be touched by somebody else. 

 

“So, you’ve never been lucky enough to have a guy with a beard put his mouth on you, huh?” Liam asks while stroking him through his pants. 

 

“No,” Nolan presses out, shaking his head, watching as Liam sinks down onto his carpet in front of him, pushing his legs apart with the other hand and kneeling between them. Nolan puts his phone away and reaches out to touch Liam’s cheek. 

 

“Today might be your lucky day then, Noleyboy,” Liam says with a wink, and just a second later, the button of Nolan’s pants pops open. 

 

Liam pulls the zipper down, slowly freeing Nolan’s cock that is straining against his briefs. He pulls the pair of jeans down, Nolan lifts his hips to help him. 

 

“Tell me that this isn’t just because of Brett either,” Liam says, looking at Nolan’s erection and the little wet spot bleeding through his underwear. 

 

“It’s not,” Nolan answers. “You’ve been doing these things to me even longer than he has.” 

 

Liam looks satisfied with that. His hands are on Nolan’s bare thighs while he nuzzles his nose against his yet covered dick. He looks up and straight into Nolan’s eyes while he sticks his tongue out and moves his face closer until he can lick at the precome spot, teasing Nolan with it before he finally gives his tip a proper suck through his briefs and makes Nolan moan again. 

 

“Fuck,” Nolan breathes, “get these off of me.” He tugs down his underwear until Liam takes over and pulls it all the way down until it hangs loosely around his ankles like his jeans do. 

 

Liam’s face is so damn close to his cock right now, and Nolan doesn’t know how he went from his hopeless obsession with a guy’s shower insta-updates to actually getting his dick sucked so fast, but he can’t bring himself to care while Liam is looking at it as if it’s the prettiest thing he’s ever seen, licking his lips before licking Nolan up and down, wetting him a bit. When Liam reaches his tip with his tongue, he closes his lips around it and swallows him down, the tight heat of his mouth feeling like everything. 

 

“Oh, fuck!” Nolan groans, bucking his hips. 

 

Liam sucks him in completely, moves his lips down and then up again around him, letting go and then grinning. 

 

Nolan whimpers when he leans back and moves away, but he can’t seriously complain about the sight of Liam unbuttoning his own pants as well and pulling a long and thick cock out, stroking it. He continues playing with himself as he kisses the insides of Nolan’s thighs. 

 

Nolan has known for a long time that he’d give a lot to get his cock sucked by Liam, but he’s never anticipated what things Liam could do to him by rubbing his face all over the soft flesh there. It starts out with soft pecks, Liam’s beard just slightly tickling his skin, but then Liam apparently wants to ruin him for good, and Nolan loves the feeling, scratchy at first, then straight up burning, setting his insides afire as well, making him squirm and whimper desperately, his hand buried in Liam’s hair, tugging at it because he feels too fucking fantastic to keep still. 

 

“You really do like that, huh?” Liam comments his writhing. 

 

“You don’t even know,” Nolan whines, sounding out of breath. He’s close to coming, and he doesn’t even need much more than for Liam to rub his bearded face between his spread legs. The skin is red when Liam raises his head up, and more sensitive than it ever was before. Liam runs his fingers along it. His touches are like brushes of a feather, and they shake Nolan to the core. 

 

“You gonna come for me, Nolan?” Liam wants to know, stroking his own dick in a quick and steady rhythm now. His voice has gotten lower, raspier. Sexy. Endlessly hot. To die for. 

 

“Fuck yeah,” Nolan presses out, his words turning into a moan when Liam wraps his fingers around him and starts stroking. 

 

“Good,” Liam smiles up at him, “because I’ve been wondering what you taste like.” 

 

Fuck, Liam can’t just say things like that. And then take Nolan in his mouth again. And then swirl his tongue around him and suck and make him feel all the best feelings in the world at the same time until he feels like exploding. 

 

“You’re about to find out,” he warns as he can feel himself starting to fall over the edge, his back arching off of the couch, his hips stuttering. Liam moans around his dick and Nolan can’t hold it back anymore. His fist tightens in Liam’s hair as he spills his load. Liam sucks him empty and swallows, licks him clean while the puffs of breath escaping his nose become quicker and heavier. 

 

He pulls away and throws his head back with a moan, gripping Nolan’s still burning thigh while coming. Nolan watches through lidded eyes as thick spurts of come land on Liam’s shirt and he trembles through his orgasm, falling forward as his body goes slack, letting his head rest on Nolan’s thigh for a moment. 

 

“Thank god that finally happened,” Liam says quietly. Nolan strokes his hair. 

 

“More like, thank Brett,” Nolan laughs. He isn’t kidding though. 

 

“True. We should tell him that via instagram, don’t you think?” Liam jokes. 

 

“What we should do is join him for his next shower,” Nolan replies. 

 

“I wonder if he’d be into that.” 

 

“Well, at the very least he wishes for  _ someone _ to join him,” Nolan points out. 

 

“Maybe we’ll find out who one day.” 

 

“Maybe.” 

 

***

 

Brett steps out of his steamy little bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips, his hair still wet and sticking to his neck. Even after he just came, he can’t quit looking at his phone, scrolling through certain instagram profiles and staring at all of the pictures again, although he’s long made perfect mental copies of every single one. 

 

He wonders for how much longer he needs to keep doing this before something happens. He knows they’re watching each and every single one of his shower updates, and he knows they like them. He’s been riding the elevator at work for a ridiculous amount of time lately, hoping to catch one or both of them at least once. He’s been making incredible detours to the kitchen during his coffee breaks, has even caught both of them staring, but to no result so far. 

 

He’s been getting more and more bold with every update. He’s shown pretty much all of himself except his dick maybe, has explicitly said he’s waiting for someone to join him. When are they finally going to take the hint? 

 

“Fucking idiots,” Brett mumbles to himself, smiling fondly down into his phone. 

 

He’s a persistent guy, or at least he will be for them. They’re not going to be able to be so oblivious to his intentions for much longer. 


	2. Fucking Finally

_ He’s so fucking tall. _

 

Brett can’t stop grinning, even as he returns home from work on the same day that he overheard Liam and Nolan talking about him in the cafeteria. To be fair to them, he did in fact play them rather dirty by saving the shirtless selfie in bed from the previous night and posting it just when both men were close enough for him to witness their reaction.

 

They sat huddled over Nolan’s phone just two tables away from him, glancing around nervously first and then completely distracted, with reddened cheeks and giggles escaping their whispering mouths. Brett had the time of his damn life during that lunch, watching them, catching scraps of their conversation.

 

There’s not a single doubt that both Liam and Nolan are into him. Very much so, in fact. But that’s not new. What’s new is that Brett definitely saw Nolan’s hand moving high up on Liam’s thigh one time, and he’s one hundred thousand percent convinced he caught Liam staring at Nolan’s lips for a brief moment. Maybe they’re a thing after all, just hiding it very well on the job. 

Then again, they’re both terrible at hiding the fact that they have the hots for Brett. In any case, Brett isn’t going to complain about what he believes he saw. Not in the slightest.

 

If anything, it’s made him more determined to not just draw as much of their attention as possible on him and his naked body on instagram, but also finally make them get the hint that they are who he’s talking to. Maybe he should just straight up say their names in the next clip, because otherwise he’s going to explode soon.

 

Maybe he needs to show more skin, Brett thinks as he’s cooking dinner. Tease them a little more, watch them losing their minds in the office. Drive them insane until they can’t help but jump him. Preferably both of them at once. A snap of him naked, perhaps, in all his glory. A hand cupping his dick at the very most, or possibly just a bit of blur, leaving only the very explicit things to their imagination.

 

Getting out of his suit and tie, having dinner and washing the dishes, the whole time, Brett thinks about how to get the ideal shot of himself. Does he need some fancy lighting? He knows that seems to be a thing that Nolan is into, judging from his own profile. Or should he even do it at the gym - the same one Liam works out at? Never has it been so complicated to impress someone, Brett thinks, but he kind of likes the game they're playing, even if he can't be sure the other two have understood the rules of it.

 

_ He's so fucking tall _ , Liam's voice echoes through his head again as Brett turns on the washing machine in his bathroom, a dirty smile on his lips. The sight of the bathtub he never actually uses gives him an idea, and Brett runs a bath with lots of bubbles before he discards his sweatpants and t-shirt.

  
  


Sinking into the hot water after a long day at the office would be relaxing, if Brett's mind wasn't focused solely on what's captured by the camera of his phone. There are his feet stemmed against the tiled wall of his bathroom and water drops glistening on his calves. He repositions himself and spreads his legs as far as possible without the insides of his thighs disappearing from his phone screen. Perfect, he thinks, realizing that his dick is literally right there, just beneath where the photo ends, and he hopes that that's exactly what his two favorites will be thinking about when they see it.

 

Brett adds the caption 'Never fitting in any bath' and a good handful of laughing emojis before he posts, resting his head against the wall and grinning a victorious grin. He can only imagine what Nolan and Liam are doing in that moment. He wonders how desperately they want to see more of him, and he wonders what they do about it. He wonders if they do it together. God, he sure as hell hopes they do.

  
  


"Nolan! Nooooooooooooolan!" Liam screams from the kitchen where he literally just went to put their coffee mugs in the dishwasher.

 

Nolan is on his feet immediately, running through and almost being taken out by an office chair on his way. "What, Liam? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He vaguely remembers the one time their little office kitchen caught fire, although he's fairly sure it wasn't Liam.

 

He finds the little room empty except for Liam, whos stands with his phone in hand and a shocked expression on his face. "Legs Talbot," he wails, holding the phone out for Nolan to see.

 

Nolan looks, dumbfounded, getting ready to yell at Liam at least a little for scaring him, but he loses that train of thought completely as soon as his brain has understood what it's seeing. "Is he...?"

 

"Yep, in a bath," Liam nods, "naked, Nolan. Look at it. There's his dick. Right there where the picture ends. His dick, Nolan!"

 

"I think I need to sit down for a moment," Nolan mumbles. Thank god that the office is mostly empty except for the two of them who were just about to leave as well, but are now going to be sitting on the floor for a while, trying to breathe while Brett freaking Talbot is out there somewhere taking naked baths he doesn't really fit in.

 

"Are you okay?" Liam asks a few minutes later. They're both still staring at the screens of their phones and the seemingly endless legs and the gap between a pair of thighs. Maybe an hour earlier was the last time Nolan saw Brett, not naked but in a suit and tie, walking down the hallway on a floor of their office he doesn't really have any business on.

 

"Will I ever be okay again?" Nolan feels overwhelmed. He should be used to it by now, to Brett posting things from inside a bathroom, and to himself dying over them, to the pull he can feel almost physically towards the other man whenever he sees him, or even just thinks about him. Will Brett's insta updates ever not rule his life?

 

They make it up from the kitchen floor and out of the empty office eventually, Nolan sitting in the passenger seat of Liam's car while he keeps staring and dreaming. "Do you think he shaves his legs?" They kind of look really smooth.

 

"I don't know," Liam replies, "seems like a lot of effort to me for a guy who already looks like a model without trying."

 

"True. Have you ever tried it?"

 

"Me? Shaving my legs?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"No. I mean, have you seen how much hair there is? And if you shave your legs, then what do you do with the rest of your body?"

 

Nolan thinks about the soft fuzz of hair covering Liam's chest and stomach. He always knew it was there, but since the recent developments between the two have gotten him the chance to properly touch it, he appreciates it even more. As far as Liam is concerned, he definitely agrees that shaving his body hair would be a shame.

 

"Besides," Liam adds, "Brett has approximately twice as much leg as I do, so there'd be even more to shave."

 

Nolan zooms in and out of the picture showing off Brett's legs. He's intrigued now, to say the least. How much would he love to see for himself, to kneel beside the bathtub and dip his fingers into warm water, to watch them trail along Brett's long limbs, to feel whatever there is to feel beneath his fingertips, water, skin, muscles, hair or no hair. His brains doesn't stop where the picture does, drawing the image of a pretty cock poking out from the water, resting on a taut stomach and tempting Nolan to lick it.

 

Nolan isn't sure whether he just actually moaned. It's possible, he thinks as Liam stops his car in Nolan's driveway, following him inside. "Okay, but, what if Brett's leg hair is just really light, like mine?" He points out while unlocking the front door. It excites him to talk about Brett while Liam is right behind him and they're about to finally be in absolute privacy, free to do whatever needs to be done to get over Brett's latest attack on them.

 

"I don't know, there's not really much hair visible in the picture, right? Would your legs look like that?"

 

Nolan's first instinct is to shrug and change the topic, but they're not just friends anymore. As crazy as they both might be over Brett Talbot, Liam and Nolan aren't being crazy over him together for no reason at all. There's something between them, something Nolan now thinks has always existed somehow. It's easy to tell yourself that a friendship is more important than the chance to get laid, but what happens after it happened? They're not going back to being best buds hanging out together after work. No way. Nolan isn't having it.

 

"See for yourself," he says, pulling down his pants, because why the hell not? He kicks his shoes off and throws his socks away along with the pants. A few days earlier, he would have been ashamed of Liam's gaze so clearly drawn to the growing bulge in his briefs, but not anymore. Maybe Brett Talbot will forever be a wet dream, who knows, but Liam isn't. Liam is right there in Nolan's living room as he sits down on the sofa, stretching out his legs for Liam to see.

 

"Well, yeah," Liam says hoarsely, moving closer until he can touch him, hands wandering from Nolan's ankles to his thighs. "That definitely looks a little different here." And with that, Liam's pants too disappear from where they're no longer needed. He's just as hard as Nolan is, precome bleeding through a pair of boxers. Liam's legs might not be as long as Brett's, but they're no less irresistible. Nolan spreads his fingers over both thighs just to take in how thick they are, moves his hands up and down to feel the dark hair tickling his palms.

 

"Don't be a tease, Nolan," Liam begs, stroking through his hair as Nolan gives in and moves his hands beneath Liam's underwear, kneading his ass. "I think I've suffered enough today."

 

If Liam isn't in the mood to play games, Nolan isn't going to fight him. He pulls Liam's boxers down and wraps his arms around his hips, maneuvering Liam in his lap so they can finally kiss. He loves the body weight on top of him and the thighs looking even thicker as Liam grinds down against him, his cock hard and wet against Nolan's lower belly. They rest with their foreheads against each other while Nolan loosens Liam's tie and starts unbuttoning his shirt, and only when he's made it all the way down and exposed Liam's upper body to his hungry eyes and hands, their lips connect at last.

 

Liam pulls at Nolan's hair and moans as Nolan wraps his fingers around the length of his cock and begins to stroke it. Up and down he goes, slowly, while Liam tries to persuade him to go faster with his tongue inside his mouth. "Nolan," he whimpers, and Nolan quickens his pace, holding him by the hip as he builds him up with purposeful strokes until Liam is squirming in his lap and pulling away from their kisses to properly breathe, head thrown back and lips parted, his throat bared for Nolan to sink his teeth in.

 

When Liam can't keep still and pushes up on his knees again and again, bucking up into Nolan's fist, Nolan can't resist the urge to pull his own dick out too. He bites down on one of Liam's nipples harshly and without warning, earning a strangled cry and then a sob while he jerks both Liam's and his own cock. He needs three minutes at best to turn Liam into a writhing mess that starts breathing out little "fuck"s. With his face nuzzled against Liam's hairy chest and Liam's hand buried in his hair, Nolan pushes them both higher and higher, grunting as he Liam's cock pulses in his hand and come is splattered over his fingers. A few more strokes and Nolan follows him, spilling his release over Liam's little tummy.

 

"Fuck, that was so good," Liam sighs with a lazy smile, letting himself into the corner of Nolan's couch, a blissed out expression his face as he catches his breath. With a hand on Liam's leg on his lap, Nolan leans forward and reaches for his phone.

 

"Hey, what are you doing?" Liam protests very half-heartedly, but Nolan already has a perfect snap of him casually leaned against the cushions, his hair a little messy, the light blue shirt open and showing off his beautiful chest. He looks happy in it, and Nolan secretly loves that he can feel responsible for it.

 

"Paying Brett Talbot back," he says with a smirk, although he waits before posting just in case Liam makes any serious attempt to complain, which he doesn't.

 

*

 

Liam doesn't keep Nolan from posting the picture of him. He feels self-conscious about it for a second maybe, but he trusts Nolan not to publicly share anything that could come across in any wrong way. More importantly though, two can play this game, he assumes. Or maybe three, if he's being exact.

 

He isn't entirely sure why he hasn't considered the option before, but now that Nolan has taken the picture of him, the possibility seems clear as day to Liam. Just days ago, Brett liked a bunch of his posts on instagram. He isn't going crazy, is he?

 

There's only one way to find out, Liam tells himself only to proceed and post a bunch of Nolan's prettiest selfies for him. Out of pure selflessness, of course. If Nolan didn't trust him with his phone, he wouldn't have told Liam the PIN and then kept it, it's as simple as that. Plus, some of the photos he chooses are so pretty that it would be a sin if nobody ever saw them. And if Liam and Nolan are going to live in sin, then they should probably do it with Brett Talbot rather than without him.

 

*

 

Fucking finally.

 

Brett wasn't even expecting anything when he looked at his phone while getting ready for work in the morning, a cup of coffee on the bathroom sink because adulting can be so very hard sometimes. He's just casually checking what's been going on while he was asleep at night, but finally, something's happened, and Brett's heart is racing. He can't even deal with how many treats he's suddenly offered.

 

First, there's Liam in an open shirt and frankly, a pretty much fucked out expression on his face. There's a hairy chest and shiny, wet lips forming a lazy smile and it looks breathtakingly beautiful. Brett has never been so eager to lick something. He can tell the hair forms a trail down across Liam's stomach, and where it leads, Brett can only dream of. His first instinct is to leave a comment to let Liam know just how much he appreciates the visual, but then he thinks better of it. He's come this far, he's got to be strategic about it.

 

There's Nolan, too, and Brett actually forgets to breathe for a moment, because it's not even Nolan directly in front of the camera, it's the reflection of him in a window pane, soft and dim lights painting his silhouette. There's not really much to actually see, but it's enough to let Brett know he's naked in the picture, if only because there are no edges of clothing, no collars or sleeves or wrinkled fabric anywhere. Nolan's actual body is mostly hidden by the light and shadow, and it drives him insane. Nolan's dick is in the picture. His uncovered dick, right in the middle, but the darkness makes it impossible to actually see it. And Brett thought he was the one teasing the other two. Oh, how the tables have turned.

 

The morning feels like a victory. The only two men he ever bothers to even look at seem to have finally caught on to his intentions, and Brett couldn't be more thrilled. They want to play? He sure as hell can step up his game a little. Although it makes him another five minutes late for work, Brett decides to change a bit of his outfit again before he leaves the house. He's definitely got his priorities sorted out.

 

To be fair to his slightly unamused boss, Brett doesn't do much else on that entire work day than planning the seduction of Nolan and Liam, he isn't even going to pretend otherwise. He feels a little bit ridiculous, like it's the first time in his life he's crushing on someone, but what can he do? Apparently, riding the elevator all day long is a good way to play it, and no matter how long it takes until he's finally got the right persons in it with him, there's no denying that his plan works excellently.

 

*

 

Of course, when the elevator opens and a very sleepy Nolan steps inside it next to Liam, who seems equally tired after the night they spent thoroughly discussing Brett Talbot together, there's the exact same Brett Talbot waiting for them, casually leaned against the back wall and sporting a smile that melts Nolan's insides into a puddle. There's a moment of eye contact that's so intense that he forgets how to move, and it seems unreal in that moment that they've never even talked to each other. Nolan can feel Liam's tension and both their hearts racing and the air in the elevator becoming hot and heavy as he turns around, Brett's eyes in his back. He wishes he had more of a butt to show off.

 

It's a little funny how the usual rules of social interaction don't seem to apply in an elevator. People squeeze themselves into a tiny cabin and then try to keep as much distance as possible, try to not let everyone notice they're breathing, stand in awkward silence rather than talking. 

With only Liam and Brett Talbot in the same elevator, the moment seems endless and surreal to Nolan. He can't help but think that if they were in a movie, they'd probably get stuck and then either kill each other or have a wild threesome. In all honesty, he wouldn't say no to the threesome. It feels like Brett's eyes are undressing him, although he can't even see them, and Nolan's body screams at him to turn around and let it happen, to rip all his clothes off and offer himself to Brett like he's been wanting to for an eternity.

 

They're not in a movie, and they don't get stuck. The doors open on the second floor when Nolan's been turned into a proper mess already. Brett coughs and moves behind him, stepping forward and right between them. "Oh damn," he whispers, "I wish it wasn’t so lonely down here." Before Nolan's brain can catch up with the words, the doors close and he's out of sight.

 

"I think I just came," Liam whispers when it's just the two of them, the elevator taking them god knows where while they try to calm their racing hearts.

 

"I think I just died," Nolan whispers back.

 

Nolan doesn't really remember what they came down here to do. He hasn't been focused on the job he's supposed to do for quite a while, either thinking about the things happening between him and Liam or the things not happening between him and Liam and Brett. The rest of the day is real torture. Nolan is hiding the fact that he's hard under a desk and whenever he glances over at Liam, he can tell that Liam isn't doing much better.

 

For better or for worse, Nolan doesn't know yet in the moment when it happens, but what Brett does a little later that afternoon changes the game.

 

Liam catches Nolan's attention and then waves his phone at him. Granted, there's a notification about a Brett update on Nolan's own device. As discreetly as possible, he fishes headphones from the depths of his desk drawer. There's no hiding this time. Both Liam and Nolan are sitting right in the middle of their office, glancing around and then looking at each other. Liam's eyebrow perks up and he gives Nolan a dirty grin. Nolan is dying to find out what Brett is up to now, so he grins back before he looks down at his phone. He's ready, he thinks.

 

It turns out that Nolan wasn't ready, not that anyone could ever be ready for what Brett does in this new clip. The camera captures him from chin to knees,  standing in a bright room. You can tell through the think fabric of his white shirt that there's a tattoo underneath on his chest and shoulder, but Nolan only knows what it looks like because he's seen it before. There's nothing special about the image before him, just a man in a suit, but then it's special in every way, because this is Brett, and Brett is everything.

 

Brett's hands move up and across his own body. Nolan's fingers twitch. He wishes he could do the same thing, stroking over Brett's chest and abs, feeling the smoothness of his skin and the hardness of his muscles. Brett's hands wander farther down until he's practically cupping his dick. Nolan and Liam make eye contact. From what it looks like, Brett must be hard. Nolan's instincts tell him to drop to his knees immediately.

 

Brett's tie comes loose first, but he doesn't take it off. It stays around his neck. Brett tugs at it with one hand. If Brett wanted to come for him and choke him with his tie, Nolan wouldn't complain at all, he realizes. He might have to ask Liam to try this later. Gracefully, Brett slides out of his jacket. Nolan catches Liam's lips forming the word 'arms' at him. Arms indeed, he thinks, getting a little harder.

 

Brett continues to undress himself, and every inch of skin feels like a new discovery, although technically, Nolan has seen every part of Brett except his dick. Brett undoes the belt around his waist and drops it on the floor. He pulls out the shirt from where it's tucked inside his pants, revealing his tanned stomach just for a moment. His fingers start undoing the buttons of his shirt, one by one, so incredibly slowly that it almost hurts. The body that's being exposed once again kills Nolan in the best of ways. Brett is lean but strong, beautiful, perfect. He looks like a god and Nolan wouldn't mind spending his nights worshipping it accordingly.

 

The shirt is already open, but Nolan holds his breath when Brett pulls it from his shoulders, leaving him half naked when it falls to the ground. He repeats the same thing as earlier, his hands wandering across his skin. Nolan has never been so eager to touch something, burning up with desire. He watches Liam watching the same thing with his teeth buried in his lower lip. Their eyes meet when Brett speaks for the first time in this clip.

 

"I have a little surprise for you," he says. His voice sounds so damn hot.

 

Nolan hears a whining noise from Liam, but he can't tear his eyes away from his phone screen right now. Brett is already half undressed and playing around with the waistband of his suit pants, dipping his fingers beneath it and then pulling them out again.

 

"Something pretty for the prettiest people I've ever seen," Brett continues. The suspense is driving Nolan insane as he hears the button on Brett's pants popping open. "I've been walking around in it all day at the office, and nobody knows." The zipper is being pulled down. Brett's pants are open, but his hand is still covering everything. His voice goes quieter until it's barely a whisper. "I feel dirty. And so, so good. Now I only need you to see it."

 

The hand moves away and there's only a small stripe visible where Brett's pants are open, just a tiny little bit of something black and shiny and lacy. "Oh my god," Nolan whispers to himself. 

Brett shimmies his pants further down by holding the waistband between his fingers and moving his hips. It's the single hottest way Nolan's ever seen a body move. There's just enough of the lace visible now to make things interesting. Nolan has never understood the appeal of men wearing lingerie before. There's no need for all those strings and bows and ribbons, especially not when it's all about sex and the fabric just gets in the way of everything. On Brett though, he gets it.

 

It's pretty, and it teases him. It does nothing to really hide Brett's dick from his view or hold it in place. On the contrary, it just makes it clearer how hard Brett is, his tip clearly outlined. He's big, and he's letting them see it without really being naked. He's giving them everything, even what they haven't seen before. Nolan feels dirty too, especially when Brett pushes his pants all the way down and steps out of them. It looks like his cock is about to bust the lace panties as Brett moves his legs.

 

The camera zooms in on Brett's middle. "I wish I wasn't alone with this right now," he whispers, and then, just before the video ends, "I wish you'd come find me."

 

Nolan is so turned on, he can't even think about what this means. He can't really process the fact that they literally just saw Brett, that the three of them were in the elevator together, Brett on his way to the second floor bathroom to film what Nolan is now watching for the second time, unable to tear his eyes away.

 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Liam asks.

 

Nolan isn't thinking at all if he's being honest. The blood that he'd need to supply his brain first is currently somewhere else in his body.

 

"I wish you'd come find me," Liam whispers, using the same words as Brett did.

 

"You don't even know he's talking about us," Nolan says, because he's still himself and Brett Talbot is Brett Talbot, and fuck, what is happening?

 

"Now's the chance to find out though," Liam shrugs. He looks around the office, deciding that it's quiet enough to sneak away from their desks even in their current, very much not job appropriate state. His eyes land back on Nolan and gives him a daring look. If it's real, Nolan's life will never be the same again.

 

As soon as the elevator door closes, Liam has Nolan pinned against it, grinding against him, breath hot on his cheek. "Brett Talbot is as good as naked right now," he presses out, "in the second floor bathroom, where nowhere except us ever goes. He's hard." A hand rubs over Nolan's cock, forcing a whine out of him. "He's waiting."

 

"Fuck," Nolan breathes. He can barely walk on his own feet anymore by the time they get off the elevator on the second floor and Liam lets go of him first only to take his hand and pull him down the hallway.

 

"Ready?" He asks.

 

Nolan nods. He can see the sparkle in Liam's eyes. Everything can turn out to be just a misunderstanding, but there's a chance that Brett Talbot is on the other side of the door they're standing at, ready and waiting and wanting them. Can you even get any greater chances?

 

He's never been as turned on as he is while pressing down the door handle and stepping inside with Liam's hand holding onto his own. There it is, everything he's been dreaming of. Brett Talbot, standing a few feet away from them, back turned towards them, legs slightly spread, a delicious little ass in black lace presented to them.

 

Brett turns his head just a little, just enough so Nolan can see him in profile, wild curls of blond hair falling into his face. "Fucking finally," he sighs.   
  



End file.
